One Suite Reunion
by Superstar In The Making
Summary: It's been years since the Seven Seas High gang saw each other. Woody and Addison and Cody and Bailey broke up, Zack is still heart broken over Maya, no one has seen London, and our two favorite trouble-making twins haven't seen or talked to each other in forever. Now it's the ten year HS reunion. So what does that mean? You never know with Zack and Cody.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I was watching Suite Life of Zack and Cody and Suite Life on Deck and I realized how much I missed it. I cried during Graduation on Deck due to the end and especially during the yearbook part at the end. I realized that I'm not done with it and** **I should write a FF about it. Enjoy! Note: After Graduation. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suite Life on Deck. **

**Cody POV**

_Dear Mr. Cody Martin. _

_It it is time for the ten year high school reunion. Since the S. S. Tipton has been sold, the reunion will be held at the Tipton Hotel is Boston, MA. And please keep your brother under control Cody. _

_Signed,_

_Marion Mosbey_

Ten years? It's been ten years already? Ten years since I saw Woody and Addison and London and Maya? I lost contact with Marcus when he left. Ten years since I talked to Zack? Ten years since I've had any contact with... Bailey? Ten years is a long time.

Now I'm 28, single, and scientist. I've won the Noble Peace Prize twice already. I ended up going to Princeton and graduated a year early.  
I lost contact with Addison and Maya shortly after Graduation. London and I once saw each other at the mall, but that was it. Sometimes I get a letter or two from Woody, but not often. I haven't seen him since we took him to the Yankee game rift after graduation. Zack and I lost contact after he stopped going to our family holiday gatherings. Sometimes I get a call from him. And Bailey, deer sweet Bailey. I haven't seen her in forever. It was hard to visit her because whenever I had a break, she was in Kettlecorn and I was in Boston. We broke up because we couldn't see each other and it wasn't fair for either of us.

But now we get to change all of that. We get to see each other again. Even if it's just for a day. Maybe we'll find a way to work things out.

**Zack POV**

_Dear Mr. Zack Martin. _

_It is time for the ten year high school reunion. Since the S. S. Tipton has been sold, the reunion will be held at the Tipton Hotel in Boston, MA. And please Zack, try not to mess anything up too badly. _

_Signed,_

_Marion Mosbey. _

So it's been ten years. Ten years since I've seem my brother and my other friends. We all lost contact. Addison and London lost contact with me shortly after graduation. I haven't seen Woody in years. Cody and I haven't seen each other since I stopped going to the family gatherings due to Mom's terrible cooking. (I think I might've gotten sick from it). And Maya. Maya. Maya was the best girlfriend I had ever had! Although she broke up with me because of long distance. I actually loved Maya.

So I'm 28, living in an apartment, and have two jobs, a movie usher and a check-out person at Walmart. I went to Boston University.  
I'm in my room, rereading this letter, making sure I haven't read it wrong.

_Crinkle crinkle_

What was that? I see a note. An old, crumpled up note.

_Graduation "Speech"_

I open it. I don't remember giving a speech.

_Goodbye seniors,_

_Goodbye class,_

_High school you can kiss my ass._

Oh, this speech. Mrs. Tutwiller pushed me off the stage at then end. High school memories.

_"Everyone please rise. Move your tassels from right to left. Congradulations! You are now the Seven Seas High Graduates!" Mrs. Tutweiller says. _

I remember that. I was afraid that I wouldn't graduate but even London finally graduated. After three years. I have so many good memories on that boat. And in that hotel.

I admit. I kind of miss everything. But this reunion will be a chance for everything to be like it was before. Even if it's just for a day.

**And that concludes the first chapter! I know it was short. please don't tell me because that just kind of annoys me even though I don't mention it. Anyway, I think I'll start to write SLOD or SLOZAC FF. It'll be good for me since I'm still attached to the show. **

**-Kelly**


	2. Hey you!

**This is probably one of the quickest updates I have ever done. I'm in bed right now but before I was catching up on Pretty Little Liars so I'll be ready for TuesdAy. Will you be watching?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life On Deck or the Tipton.**

**Maya POV**

I pack most of my clothes into a purple suitcase. I'm about to catch a plane to Boston, MA for my ten-year high school reunion. After I left Chad, I moved back to New York. I live in a big apartment on the corner of Sunset. So now I'm a taxi riding to the airport. I push my brown hair back with my sunglasses. Unable to see well, I push them to the top of my head.

"We're here Ms. Bennett," the cab driver says.

I hand him a ten and five, grab my luggage, and walk into the airport. Checking my baggage and scanning my ticket, I sit down at Starbucks with 45 minutes till my flight takes off. I reach into my purse and grab my book.  
I'm a few pages into my book, when someone, puts their suitcase right next to mine and sits down across from me.

I'm about to yell at him, "What are you doing?!" but I look and find that the he is actually a she and that she is Bailey. Bailey Pickett. So instead I manage a,

"Hey,"

"Hey," she replies. "Sorry for just sitting down, it's just we were great friends in high school so I thought..never mind. I can leave if you want," she starts to get up but I grab her arm and pull her back down.

"It's ok, I don't mind," I say.

She sits back down.

I take a good look Bailey. She looks pretty much the same except she grew her hair longer. She still has the same brown eyes, still the same slim, still the same smile Cody would rant on and on about.

"Are you nervous?" she asks me.

"Yeah, a little," I admit. "I'm nervous about seeing Zach, last time I talked to him, it was to break up. And I haven't seen the others in years but mostly Zach,"

"I get it," she says, "I'm nervous about seeing Cody. We broke up nine years ago because we never got to see each other,"

We sit there in silence for minute.

"I should probably go, they're going to start boarding soon," I say.

"Me too,"

We head over to the plane (we're on the same flight) and wait to board.

We get on board and get two seats next to each other in the third row. Bailey is in the window seat and I'm the middle seat.

Two minutes until take off and a girl in her late twenties approaches us.

"Is this seat taken?" she asks.

"No," I say festering to the seat.

The girl is tall and has long brown hair. A clear, pale complexion.

"Addison?" the voice beside asks.

"Bailey?" the girl asks back.

"Yeah," Bailey replies.

"Maya?" Addison asks me.

"Yeah," I say.

I can't believe I didn't recognize her.

She sits down in the seat next to me. Addison, Bailey and I are all on the same flight. London is probably going to fly her private jet out to Boston. Unless she already lives there.

"Can I tell you guys something?" Addison asks us.

"Sure, you can trust us," Bailey replies.

"Woody and I broke up," she stated sadly.

"What!" I scream.

She just nods. "I thought he was with another girl,"  
I put an arm around her knowing what a break up feels like.

"It's going to be ok," Bailey assures. "I'm nervous too. Cody and I broke up,"

Addison's eyes widen. "But you two were perfect for each other!" she whines.

"I thought so too," Bailey says, "but the long distance thing wasn't working for either of us,"

The next couple hours are spent talking about our lives since high school and our feelings about the reunion. By the time the plane ends, it feels like no time has passed between us at all.  
We board off and head our separate ways although we are all staying at the Tipton.

"Hello, how may I help you?" a man asks.

"Hi, I'm here with a reservation of Maya Bennett,"

He brings up a file on his computer, "Ah, Ms. Bennett," he says. "You'll be staying in room 2508" he hands me a room key and turns back to his book. I think it's for appointments or something.

"Thank you for covering for me Patrick," another man says.

"No problem, it beats pretending to smile and be happy serving people,"

I raise an eyebrow at the other guy, "He's joking," he assures me even though his voice clearly tells he's not. The man does a double take, "Maya?"

"Mr. Moseby!" I exclaim.

"You're here for the reunion I presume?"

"Yes," I say.

"Well, enjoy your stay at the Tipton. Welcome back,"

I give him a smile and head to the twenty-third floor.

I take out my room key and search for my room. "2500, 2501, 2502," when I accidentally bump into somebody coming back from the ice machine. That somebody has sandy hair and a dreamy smile, a prankster at heart. Sparkling brown eyes and a perfect hight of 5'7.

"Maya?"

"Zach..."

**I kind of left you with a cliff hanger there didn't I. This story will be lots of Zaya with some Cailey and Woodison. The reason for that is Zaya broke up in the series finale and no one else did. Like I stated before, I'm still not over the show. I probably will never be. I liked the show a lot. Like, Shake It Up doesn't have this effect on me, but the Suite Life series does. I need closure to the show although I will probably never be over it. That was kind of deep. Kind of. **

**-Kelly **

**PS: I won't update if I don't get any reviews. 76 people have read this but none have reviewed. I'm sad. **


	3. Why did I come?

**Hey! Remember me? The author that didn't update since the beginning of January? Yeah, I though you'd remember. This chapter is really all about the characters and who they really are and how they've been and their true personality. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Suite Life on Deck, Rosewood, Yale, Juliard, Frozen, the Tipton, and if there is such thing as the New York Fashion League then I don't own that. **

**Maya POV**

"What are you doing here?" Zach asks me.

"The reunion..." I reply slowly.

"Oh,"

There's a moment of awkward silence before Addison walks in.

"Hey guys," she says.

"Hey," Zach and I respond together.

"Um, Maya, I think Bailey wants to see you," Addison states awkwardly.

"Um ok," I reply.

I start to leave the room.

"Well I'll see you then," Zach calls after me.

"Yeah," I half say half whisper.

Once we're out of the hallway and in the elevator I ask her if she knew why Bailey wanted to see me.

"Oh I was just kidding. I knew you wanted to get out of that awkward situation though so I helped you a little bit,"

"Well thanks,"

"I heard London still lives in her old suite here. Want to grab Bailey and head over there?" Addison asks me.

"Sure," I reply

We run by Bailey's suite and practically pull her out.

We walk over and knock on a solid gold door. Huh, I thought it would be platinum. A beautiful woman, three years older than me, opens the door. Long black hair draping over her shoulders, tall slender figure, a great fashion sense.

"Hey! It's great to see you... Don't help me, don't help me,"

"Addison and Ma-"

"Pft, no. Oh! Addison and Maya and Bailey! So good to see you again!"

"You remembered!" Bailey says, sarcastically I might add.

London welcomes us in. We all update each other on our lives since high school.

Bailey spent eight years in college at Yale and earned her Dr.'s degree. Then she went pursued her career as a chemist and currently lives in Rosewood, Pennyslavania

Addison went to Juliard and is an actress/singer in the making. She is working on a single and is filming a children's movie, "Will You Catch Me If I Fall?" She has done voice overs for many animated movies and shows but her newest project involves screen time.

London started her own fashion line Simply London along with unharming makeup and hair products. She went to New York Fashion League and actually graduated a year early. Being an intern for Chanel and graduating early, her life has been very successful.

My life hasn't been very exciting. I went to Chad, studied, and graduated. I work a normal everyday person job and make minimum wage.

"Do you guys want to spend the night? It can get lonely here," London asks.

We all respond with 'sure' and 'yes' and 'sounds great'

We run to our suites, grab everything necessary, and go back to London's place.

London has set up four pink air mattresses pushed together. She has a movie collection out and the Tv is turned on. You can hear popcorn popping in the microwave and she has whipped cream, sprinkles, and other ice cream toppings set out. London may seem like a stuck up rich girl, but on the inside, she's just like every other girl, especially on a sleepover. Popcorn, ice cream, movies, secrets.

"Hey guys,"

London has already changed into her long sleeved top and pants, both pink, her long hair has been separated into two low pigtails, both which were brushed 150 times.

The rest if us get changed and wash up. When we return, London has pillows and blankets set up on the mattress. Addison is on the end with London next to her and Bailey next to London and I'm on the other end.

We put in Frozen and make our ice cream sundaes. Bye the end, everyone is asleep but me. I turn off the TV and lay down in bed.

I think about the reunion tomorrow. I wonder why I bothered to come to this one. I only came for senior year but I never bothered to go the reunions for my school back in New York. Maybe it's because I actually liked and missed people here? Maybe because I made so many memories on that ship? Maybe it's because of my old friends? Maybe it's because of Zach. Zach was honestly the best boyfriend I had ever had. He threw me a surprise party. He was ok with the 'just friends' stage. He let me crash 'guys night'. He tried his best to be there for my poetry reading. He planned the best dates ever. He even wanted to stay together. And I did too. But I knew that it wasn't going to work. I wouldn't be able to be in a relationship with him but not see him everyday like I did on the ship. Zach was the only boyfriend I has that treated me like that. So maybe that is why I came. Because of Zach.

**That's the chapter! I really do adore Zaya and Cailey and Woodison and London/Marcus is ok too. I put that thing about London and who she really is in there because after graduation and how she said good bye to Zach and Cody I felt like she is not how she seems and built up this wall and no one has broken it. And the review about it being a little unrealistic, I read it and I know what you mean. The noble peace prize and the airplane thing is kinda unreal so I get it. But I think I just did that so things would all work out. But I get your point. **

**I'my thinking about writing some Frozen and Anna/Kristoff FF. WDYT?**

**-Kelly**

**{ heyyy_im_kelly**

** thefrozenlife_**

** officialkickinit_**

** districtolivia**

** kylieclevxoxo**

** ausllyforever_**

** diyandtips_}**


End file.
